MI PRIMER AMOR DE SECUNDARIA
by mikuylenlove
Summary: Len ha estado enamorado de Miku desde la primera vez que la conoció pero el muy tímido y no se atreve a decirle lo que siente, Miku es la presidenta de la clase, y el chico mas popular del colegio esta tras de ella, Gumiya. con quien se quedara Miku? pasen y lean .. Mi Primer Amor de Secundaria .


**Jejeje hola yo aquí estoy subiendo de nuevo este fic por que siendo principiante no tome en cuenta ciertos puntos de la escritura… perdón mis HORRORES de ortografía , es por eso que subo de nuevo este fic **

**Nota de la autora(n/a): vocaloid no me pertenece, hago esto con fines de diversión!**

Primer amor de secundaria

Len pov

Hola! Soy kagamine Len tengo 16 años y estudio en la escuela vocaloid. Soy un chico rubio de ojos azules y tengo una hermana gemela llamada rin…..

Soy un chico muy tímido y jamás he tenido amigos… en los deportes o estudiando no soy bueno pero cuando me enamoro intento ser más que perfecto…..

Me desperté temprano, me cambie y baje a desayunar…

-buenos días Rin!-salude a mi hermana con una sonrisa

-buenos días Len!- me saludo-ummm Len te acordaste que hoy tenemos evaluación de biología?-dijo rin

-he? Ah! S-si –mentí –(ah! No la evaluación me olvide… pero… como odio biología! )-pensé

-esta…bien….-dijo ella algo dudosa-ten come o llegaremos tarde!- dijo para luego entregarme el desayuno

Después de desayunar, nos fuimos a la escuela.

*en la escuela*

Entre al salón y me senté en mi puesto mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo, mientras, Rin hablaba con sus amigas Luka y Gumi; yo estaba pensando cómo podía zafarme de la evaluación de biología.

Ahí estaba yo sumergido en mis pensamientos, cuando escuche su dulce voz, era ella, la presidenta de la clase, la hermosa Hatsune Miku.

Ella era una chica con cabello de color aquamarina atado en dos largar coletas y ojos del mismo color; era más baja que yo, con piel tersa y unos labios mu apetitosos, pero lo que más me gustaba de ella era su hermosa sonrisa, tan amable e inocente.

He estado enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la conocí….

*flash back*

-clase, hoy tenemos dos nuevos alumnos-dijo el profesor –pasen y preséntense-refiriendo se a los nuevos

-hola! Soy kagamine Rin! Tengo 16 años, espero que nos llevemos bien…-

-eehhh…etto..yo…*nervioso*y-yo me llamo Len ….so..soy el her-hermano gemelo de….rin-

Todos:*murmurando*qué raro es….

-ok, rin siéntate al lado de Megpoid Gumi, tu Len allá solo.- *señalando un puesto vacío*

-sip-

*en el receso*

-hola!-dijo una chica muy alegremente*- soy Hatsune Miku, presidenta de la clase; ¿Cómo te llamas?

-ehh….hola…so-soy Len…- dije con un leve rubor en mis mejillas

-Len…. Mucho gusto, espero que te sientas cómodo en esta clase….

-s-si-(pensando: que chica más hermosa y amable…..ella es tan….espera! ¿Hermosa?

Pero si apenas la conozco… pero la verdad si es muy linda..)

-ok Len.. Tengo que irme, pero nos veremos después-dijo-hasta luego*sonríe y se va*

-a-adiós-(que me está pasando? Porque estoy más nervioso de lo normal? Siempre he sido nervioso ya que soy muy tímido pero esta vez...ah! No puede ser…kagamine Len que te está pasando?)

*fin del flash back*

-(ah! Por qué tengo que sentir esto por ella!)…-pensé

*en el primer receso*

Yo estaba observándola desde un escondite como siempre, ella estaba con sus amigas (entre ellas mi hermana).

-(ya! Estoy decidido, escribiré 1000 cartas de amor solo para ella…)-

*devuelta en clases*

-(ya está! Termine mi carta!) *mirando a Miku, bien rojo*-(pero…no tengo el valor para entregársela..)-

*la siguiente clase (de biología)*

-chicos! Como presidenta de la clase debo informarles que el profesor no vendrá hoy, y la evaluación se dará la siguiente clase; y ahora tendremos hora libre..-dijo Miku con su dulce voz

Yo estaba feliz porque no había estudiado para esa prueba…pero algo se me cruzo por la cabeza..

-(es mi oportunidad…)-pensé

Me escondí detrás del escritorio a observarla

Miku pov

Estaba viendo unos papeles cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, me de vuelta y vi esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, mirándome detrás de escritorio del profesor..

-Hey! Te puedo ver desde aquí!-dije

-Eh… etto…yo...so-solo...es-estaba...-decía el Len Kagamine, un chico tímido, rubio y de ojos azules; el me ha gustado desde que lo conocí, pero desde ese día no me atrevo a hablarle porque me pongo muy nervosa...

-Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo ahora-

-Etto….yo…he…q-que li-lindo está el clima, verdad?-dijo- me alegro de tener otro día tan tranquilo como este-decía el escondiéndome algo detrás de su espalda..

-Porque estas temblando tanto? Y además.. Que me estas ocultando?

-He? N-nada- dijo el rubio algo ¿sonrojado?

-Muéstrame!- exigí

-Noooooooooooooooo!-salió corriendo Len..

-(Eso fue muy raro…) pensé

*En el segundo receso*

-Hola, linda!-me dijo una voz conocida

-Oh! Eres…tú…-dije

-Qué? No te alegra verme?-dijo el ,era Gumiya ,un chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color .el era un chico muy engreído ,pero aun así era el más popular de la secundaria… siempre llevaba una rosa con él y a veces se la metía a la boca… la verdad no se la razón de por qué hace eso.

-Debería alegrarme?-dije con un tono sarcástico

-Claro que si! Además mira…-* señalando su corbata* -esta es una corbata bayberry … y la compre solo para impresionarte…-*poniéndose una rosa en su boca*

- Que? Jamás escuche de una marca que sonara tan raro! Además en mi clase saca esas rosas de tu boca!-le regañe

-jejeje entonces, este domingo sal conmigo!-

- Aaammm tengo lecciones, quizás otro día!-respondí

-Ha mi linda gatita, tienes miedo de mí? Pero si soy perfecto! Tranquila no estés celosa de la chicas que andan tras de mi…

- No es eso! Solo que enserio tengo lecciones…-

- Ella y yo somos amigos desde que somos chicos!-dijo Gumiya de repente. Yo no entendía nada, hasta que vi a Len que estaba saliendo desde atrás de una de las paredes del salón en el que estábamos conversando Gumiya y yo…

Len pov

-(que?! Salir con el no! Miku, no aceptes por favor!) Rogaba; si! Ahí estaba yo escuchando todo!, hasta que escuche decir algo a gumiya…

-Ella y yo somos amigos desde que somos chicos!-dijo el en voz alta-sal de tu escondite ya te vi!-dijo el

- He? – fue lo único que pude decir saliendo de mi escondite, Gumiya me había visto.

-Si no te importa, estamos hablando...-dijo- así que vete de aquí!-exigió el mientras Miku me miraba confundida-

-¡No me ire de aquí!-grite

-¡¿Por qué no?!-

-(Esto esta mal! Ya no quiero ser "el chico tímido")*mirando a Miku*-presidenta!-dije –tenga ,lea mi carta por favor!- dije entregándole la carta...-(ahhhhhhhh!)

Miku pov

Len me entrego una carta, se lo notaba muy avergonzado, hasta podía escuchar que gritaba en su interior. Abrí la carta y la leí en voz alta.

-Cuando su suave cabello se mueve con el viento, siento como si mi corazón fuese a explotar-lei-yo solo soy un chico cobarde que no se atreve a decir lo que siente por ti ,por eso escribo esta carta para decirte que te amo-termine de leer sonrojada al igual que Len.

-Admito que eres un buen escritor...-dijo el peli-verde-pero ella me elegirá a mi..

Len enseguida me arrebato la carta de las manos, apretándola contra su pecho y sin mirarme a los ojos.

Len pov

-(Ella corresponderá a mis sentimientos? No lo creo, es imposible que "el chico tímido" y la presidenta puedan tener algo...)-pensaba con mucha tristeza.

-Debo decir que los dos me tiene muy sorprendida…-dijo Miku-mi decisión es …. Bueno aun no lo se…, pero me hicieron pensar en algo muy importante…-

- En que cosa?-pregunto el peli-verde

-No en nada-dijo, mientras que yo solo la miraba un tanto confundido por su respuesta-les contestare a los dos a la salida-sentencio la aquamarina.

*A la salida de la escuela*

Miku pov

Len y Gumiya me hicieron pensar en que , no solo me gustaba el rubio si no que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, la carta que me escribió era una confesión de sus sentimientos hacia mi, me sentí muy feliz de que sintiera lo mismo que yo….

Yo estaba dirigiéndome a la entrada de la escuela, pues ahí me esperaban Gumiya y Len..

-Ya llegue-dije

-mi-Miku- fue lo único que Len pudo decir porque estaba muy nervioso por la respuesta de Miku

-Y ¿cuál es tu respuesta?-pregunto Gumiya

-Ah! Si!, bueno.. Gumiya eres un chico tierno , con mucha confianza en si mismo y además eres el mas popular del colegio…-

Len pov

-(Ya está! Perdí! Ella jamás corresponderá a mis sentimientos)-pensé triste..

-Pero… no eres mi tipo –sentencio la aquamarina

Esa respuesta me alivio un poco, pero no del todo, ya que ella me podría rechazar a mi también..

-¿¡Como que no soy tu tipo?!-grito el

-Lo lamento pero jamás pasara nada entre nosotros Gumiya-

-Tks, ya veras, estoy seguro de que cambiaras de opinión-dijo-algún día serás mía Hatsune Miku!-grito para luego irse

-Len…-me llamo ella, pero yo la interrumpí.

-ya lo se Miku, no creo que un chico como yo y una chica como tú, jamás tendrán algo…-decía

-Len!- me dijo Miku pero no le preste atención, Solo seguí hablando..

-yo solo quería que supieras lo que siento..-

-Len!-

-Lamentablemente jamás tendremos al..- pero no termine de decir mi oración, ya que sentí unos suaves labios sobre los míos..

-(¡Miku me está besando!)-pensé muy feliz y algo confundido…por supuesto, no tarde en corresponder el beso.

Miku se separó de mí y dijo:

-Dios! Len, sabía que eras muy tímido, pero no sabia que también eras muy despistado-decía ella-no te has dado cuenta de que tú me gustas?-agrego ella..

Yo me sentí en ese momento el chico más feliz del mundo. Estaba tan feliz que no me contuve y la volví a besar

-Miku qui-quieres ser m-mi novia?-pregunte algo tímido-

-Claro que si Len.. Te amo..-

-Yo también te amo Miku-

Nos besamos y luego acompañe a mi linda novia a casa..

Cuando llegamos a su casa me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós mi Miku-

-Adiós mi Len-se despidió ella para luego entrar a su casa

Llegue a mi hogar y me encerré en mi habitación, ya era tarde y me disponía a dormir..

-Ah!*suspire* que nos espera a Miku y a mi en el futuro-dije en voz alta-no importa siempre estare al lado de mi novia Miku mi primer amor de secundaria.

Fin

**Jeje aquí esta, espero que este mejor que la otra vez, es que soy principiante, en fin este fic está basado en la canción first love academy-school of true love . **

**Dejen reviews pliss**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Melu-chan**


End file.
